


Light in the dark

by Maxzul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel Daughter, M/M, May end in tears, Sad, Short, bored writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxzul/pseuds/Maxzul
Summary: A ruff night with Elizabeth





	

Dean smiled as he heard his daughter Elizabeth who was a dark haired, green eyed two year old coo. He gently picked her up and lightly bounced her. It was 3 am and Elizabeth had been restless the whole night. "You want a story" Dean whispered in the light breeze from the open window, "Yeah i'll tell you a story of valiant Angel and his charge." Dean took a deep breath and continued to rock his fussing daughter.  
"It started with a silly boy doing whatever he wanted, This boy was without a cause or a purpose or so he thought." Elizabeth had calmed listening to her fathers deep voice as he told her a story. "One day the boy met the Angel and boy was he gorgeous, He had tuffs of raven hair and stunning blue eyes. He was very strong. The boy at first didn't appreciate what his Angel did for him, all the missions, healing him and saving him from everything." Dean's voice slightly cracked and he could feel moisture in the back of his eyes.  
"When they boy finally embraced what the Angel did for him it was to late, He had been killed in his last battle protecting Daddy." Dean smiled at his daughter as he felt the moisture of his silent tears that streaked down his face. He continued to rock Elizabeth as he let out a broken, quiet sob. Today was the anniversary of his Husband and Elizabeth's Papa Castiel 1 year death. He had been killed protecting Elizabeth and Dean from a stupid demon. Dean should have been faster but that was in the past, it still didn't stop him from missing his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its sad its also my first writing


End file.
